You Used To Love Me FRANCAIS
by Ange Malfoy
Summary: Bellatrix est une Mangemort depuis deux ans, et a laissé son passé derrière elle. Il revient la hanter sous la forme d'une vielle amie... Je prévois une fic plus longue à partir de celle ci, donnez moi votre avis, est ce que ça vaut le coup? Merci!
1. Cassandra

**Warning** : torture légère et allusions au femmeslash

**A/N** : Ceci est une fic courte basée sur une plus longue que j'ai l'intention d'écrire. On pourrait appeler ça un One-shot, mais il est possible que j'ajoute des chapitres du point de vue d'autres personnages, comme Bellatrix. La scène se passe quelques mois à peine avant la défaite de Lord Voldemort par Harry Potter.

'Cassandra', la femme qui parle, est une OC que j'ai créée pour ma fic. En fait cette fic se passera lorsque les Maraudeurs étaient à l'école, ainsi que les 3 sœurs Black. Je me concentrerais surtout sur les Serpentard et tenterais d'illustrer ce que c'était de vivre à cette époque ( alors que Voldemort gagne en pouvoir, aube de guerre ) lorsqu'on l'on est Sang-Pur ( avec Cassandra, Bellatrix, Lucius… ), le mépris que devaient subir les enfants des Moldus ( avec Lily, Ted Tonks… ) ou encore d'atterir à Gryffondor lorsque toute sa vie on a été destiné à Serpentard avec Sirius.

Ici, je fais allusion à une relation homosexuelle entre Bellatrix et Cassandra. L'histoire ne tournera pas autour de cette relation, car comme vous pouvez le lire dans ce chapitre, Cassandra est désormais mariée à un homme ( non, je ne vous dirais pas qui ;-) ). Il y aura cependant dans ma fic pas mal de slash, que ce soit entre 2 hommes ou 2 femmes, alors si vous n'êtes pas ouvert à cette idée, je pense qu'il est inutile de continuer, même si ce chapitre n'est pas explicite du tout.

Cette fic est née de l'idée que j'avais eu avec « Rédemption » ( qui se passe à l'époque d'Harry et Draco ), et je penses garder Redemption comme suite, une fois que j'aurais fini avec celle-ci. Donc, Rédemption n'est pas vraiment abandonnée, juste en suspens, et elle sera sûrement **largement** remaniée, mais dans le fond, l'idée reste la même.

Voilà, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez, et si ça vaut le coup de construire une longue fic à partir de ça. Merci :-D

**You Used To Love Me…**

**Cassandra**

_Août 1981_

Ma cellule est froide et perpétuellement sombre, j'ai perdu l'espoir de revoir un jour la lumière. Je ne crois pas être là depuis longtemps, en fait je n'en sais rien. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Un homme se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il me jette un regard dédaigneux et m'ordonne de le suivre. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine et je voudrais courir vers lui. C'est ridicule, mais cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai vu d'autre être humain que la paire de mains anonyme qui m'apporte mes repas… Je m'approche de lui et…

« _Walden_ ! »

Il hausse les sourcils d'un air amusé, puis saisit mon avant-bras avec force. Je peux voir la Marque sur son bras, et j'ai l'impression que je vais être malade. Sont-ils tous de son côté ? Sui-je donc la seule des miens à me battre pour ce qu'il reste de bon et d'honnête dans ce monde ? Perdue dans mes réflexions, je me laisse conduire le long de nombreux couloirs et mes membres, engourdis par une longue inactivité, protestent énergiquement. La main de Walden serre mon bras si fort que je ne sens plus mes doigts, mais je ne dis rien, de peur de briser le précieux contact. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas si froid. Finalement, nous arrivons à destination. Lorsque sa main lâche mon bras, je voudrais le rattraper, mais je n'ose pas. Il ouvre la porte, me fait signe d'entrer, puis la referme soigneusement derrière moi. Et je suis seule, de nouveau. Captive. J'ai très froid, tout à coup, et je m'entoure de mes bras, cherchant dans ce geste un peu de chaleur.

Et puis je réalise que cette pièce n'est pas une autre cellule. Elle est inondée de soleil et une brise légère entre par la fenêtre ouverte. Mes bras retombent à mes côtés et je coure jusqu'à la fenêtre. J'inspires une grande bouffée d'air avec gratitude. Je voudrais pleurer de soulagement. Des collines verdoyantes s'étendent à perte de vue. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je peux être.

J'entends des pas et je me retourne brutalement. Je manque de m'évanouir, sous le choc. Pourtant, j'aurais du m'y attendre. C'est _elle_. Des souvenirs, certains heureux, certains terrifiants, refont surface. _Bellatrix. _Cela fait presque deux ans que je ne l'ai pas revue, mais elle n'a pas changé. Ses mouvements sont fluides, pleins de grâce. Son port de tête est hautain, son menton relevé fièrement, son regard glacial._ Toujours Pur_. Elle est la devise des Black personnifiée. Telle une Déesse marchant parmi les mortels, elle semble être convaincue que sa simple présence est un véritable don du Ciel. Elle a toujours été un peu théâtrale, me dis-je, et cette pensée me fait sourire.

Elle me foudroies du regard et mon sourire s'évanouit aussitôt. Je peux distinctement ressentir une douleur aiguë dans ma poitrine et l'illusion de liberté, l'ivresse ressentie quelques instants auparavant, semblent déjà si loin. J'ai tellement froid. Pourtant, la chaleur dans la pièce est étouffante, presque oppressante après la fraîcheur de ma cellule. Ma tête tourne et je ne vois rien d'autre que cette horrible expression sur son visage.

_Avant, tu m'aimais…_

Je ne suis qu'à peine consciente des larmes brûlantes coulant sur mes joues. Quelques mèches de mes longues boucles brunes, tellement semblables aux siennes, sont collées à mon visage mouillé. Je refuse de la regarder en face, de peur de perdre le peu de dignité qui me reste.

« Regardes-toi ! Tu es pathétique, » dit Bellatrix amèrement, et je sais alors qu'elle m'en veut pour les choix que j'ai fait. Je sais ce qu'elle pense. '_Traîtresse_'.

N'y tenant plus, je lève mes yeux vers elle et j'ai l'envie irrésistible de lui parler, de dire quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, je voudrais juste briser ce silence qui semble tellement inapproprié entre nous. Mais je ne trouve pas les mots. Elle est là, toujours la même en apparence, mais à jamais souillée par la Marque sur son bras. Non, elle n'est plus la même, et je ne sais plus comment lui parler. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire qu'elle m'a manqué, qu'elle m'a manqué comme le travail manque aux Elfes de Maison ? Qu'elle m'a tellement manqué le jour de mon mariage, le jour où ma petite fille est née… J'aurais tant voulu qu'elle soit à mes côtés… Oh, et j'ai tellement de questions à lui poser ! Comment va Rodolphus ? A-t-elle vu ses sœurs récemment ? Je suis certaine qu'elle n'a pas revu Andromeda, mais je me demande si elle a eu l'occasion de rencontrer le petit Draco, c'est fort possible, après tout mon frère est… oui… elle l'a sûrement rencontré... Et est-elle est au courant pour Sirius ? Oh, _Sirius_. Je ne peux croire qu'il ait tué tout ces gens… Je sais ce que Bellatrix dirait, elle dirait 'Ne sois pas stupide Cassie' et elle se mettrait à rire, à rire, car l'idée que Sirius ait pu faire ça est tellement ridicule ! Je voudrais tellement qu'elle me le dise . Mais mon imagination s'emballe, et je dois me rappeler que ce ne sont pas des retrouvailles entre deux vieilles amies. C'est une confrontation. La douleur dans ma poitrine se fait plus insistante, et respirer devient difficile.

« Assieds-toi » ordonne-t-elle, après s'être elle même assise. Elle m'indique une chaise d'un petit geste impatient.

Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on me donne des ordres, et je voudrais lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, plus personne pour qui me battre. Tout ce qui m'étais cher m'a été arraché. Mais je ne dis rien, je n'ai pas la force de m'engager dans une joute verbale avec Bellatrix. Cette fois, je l'ai vraiment perdue, ma dignité. Et c'est Bellatrix, et je n'ai jamais rien pu lui refuser. Alors je m'assieds, docilement, et je peux voir qu'elle est déçue. Elle n'a jamais considéré que les tâches faciles étaient dignes de son attention. Elle aimait, par dessus tout, relever des défis. Mais ce qui nous attend n'a rien de facile. En fait, je suis peut-être le plus grand défi qu'elle ai jamais eu à relever.

Avant, tu m'aimais… 

Pendant quelques instants, nous nous étudions mutuellement. C'est peut-être la première fois de ma vie que je vois Bellatrix rester sans voix. L'espace de quelques secondes, je peux voir une succession d'émotions confuses passer sur son visage, mais elle regagnes son calme rapidement. Cela a toujours été l'un des points forts de Bellatrix. Cette façade glaciale qu'elle parvient à maintenir en toutes circonstances. Lorsque nous étions élèves à Poudlard, Bellatrix n'a jamais rien pu me cacher, j'ai toujours su voir son vrai visage derrière ce masque. Mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, elle est telle une étrangère, indéchiffrable. Oui, elle est différente. Il y a une étrange lumière dans ses yeux, une lumière que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant et qui me met mal à l'aise.

« Alors ,» me dit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur, un sourire que je connais bien. C'est celui qu'elle utilise lorsqu'elle veut obtenir quelque chose. Elle ne peut me duper. « Où est ton enfant ? »

« Je ne sais pas.» Ma voix tremble légèrement, mais c'est la vérité. Je sais qu'il est inutile de mentir à Bellatrix. Je ne sais où est mon enfant, ni mon mari. Mais, me dis-je avec espoir, s'ils les cherchent encore ils sont probablement sains et saufs ! Enfin, pour le moment…

Bellatrix sait que je ne mens pas.

« Menteuse ! » crache-t-elle, comme pour tenter de se convaincre elle-même. Mais elle le sait. Elle sait que je n'ai pas de réponses à ses questions. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et je ressens sa terreur. Nous savons toutes les deux qu'elle va devoir me faire du mal.

Elle sort sa baguette et la pointe vers moi d'une main qu'elle voudrait assurée, mais qui tremble légèrement. Elle murmure les mots tant redoutés d'une voix terne et je me prépare à souffrir. Mais, rien ne se passe. Bellatrix laisse échapper un petit cri de frustration et jette un regard d'incompréhension totale à sa baguette.

« Tu ne veux pas me faire du mal, Bella, pas vraiment. Il faut beaucoup de volonté pour réussir un sortilège Impardonnable, tu me l'as dit toi même, » lui dis-je de mon ton le plus condescendant.

La colère s'étend sur son visage aussi rapidement qu'un feu de forêt. Je savais que cela marcherait. Elle pointe sa baguette vers moi d'un air déterminé, le regard dur et dit, d'une voix forte et assurée « _Crucio_ ! »

Cette fois-ci, le sort me frappe de plein fouet. A travers les spasmes d'agonie, je ne pense qu'à une chose. Le Maître des Ténèbres sera content d'elle, il ne lui fera pas de mal. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_Avant, tu m'aimais…_

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je suis seule dans ma cellule, recroquevillée sous les vieilles couvertures sur la petite paillasse.

Je remercie le Ciel que Voldemort n'ait pas envoyé mon frère. Peut-être que sa cruauté ne va pas si loin, mais la compassion n'ayant jamais été l'une de ses qualités, je le soupçonne d'avoir envoyé Bellatrix pour la tester.

Le Maître des Ténèbres peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Bellatrix lui appartient, à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

Oh, _Bella _. Qu'est ce qui nous est arrivé ?

Je l'ai perdue. Celle que je pouvais entendre murmurer dans la nuit, celle dont le rire tintes toujours à mes oreilles, celle dont les cris de rage me terrifient encore… Je l'avais toujours entendue, quelle que ce soit la façon dont elle choisissait de s'exprimer. Mais je ne l'ai jamais entendue crier. Combien je me déteste pour ne pas avoir su écouter ! Mais à présent, il est trop tard. Je ne l'ai pas entendue…

Je l'ai perdue. _Bellatrix_. Ma meilleure amie. Mon autre moitié. Ma maîtresse.

_Je t'aime…_


	2. Bellatrix

A/N : Après réflexion, j'ai décidé d'ajouter un chapitre du point de vue de Bellatrix. Ici, lorsque Bella parle des fêtes au Manoir Black, vous avez un aperçu de ce que sera ma fic qui décrira l'enfance et l'adolescence des enfants des familles de Sang Pur aussi bien à Hogwarts que chez eux.

Je sais que les récits à la 1ère personne ne sont pas forcément très agréables à lire, mais je trouve que pour ces deux scènes c'est plutôt approprié. Pour ce qui de ma longue fic, elle sera écrite à la 3ème personne la plupart du temps je pense.

Merci pour les encouragements mini-mae !

Lisez, et laissez moi quelques petites reviews ( n'hésitez pas à être méchants s'il le faut, je ne cherche qu'à m'améliorer, mais j'aime bien les compliments aussi ).

**Bellatrix **

_Décembre 1988_

La prison d'Azkaban est devenue ma réalité. Je connais ma cellule dans ses moindres recoins, chaque pierre, chaque fissure. Des inscriptions sur le mur racontent l'histoire d'âmes à l'agonie et je me demande qui étaient ces gens, quels étaient leurs crimes et s'ils sont jamais parvenus à sortir de cet endroit. Je suis seule, toujours seule. Seule avec mes pensées depuis bien trop longtemps et la solitude ronge mon âme, peu à peu. La certitude que Rodolphus et Rabastan sont si près de moi, et pourtant inaccessibles, me rend folle. Cette isolation prolongée m'est insupportable et même la compagnie de Sirius me serait tolérable, tant j'ai besoin de contact avec un autre être humain. Je sais qu'il est ici, Sirius. Les rumeurs disent qu'il est un meurtrier atteint de démence, un fanatique, un fervent partisan du Maître. Mais nous les Mangemorts savons bien qu'il n'en est rien. Comment cet ignoble traître pourrait-il être au service du Maître ? Comme s'Il acceptait de tels individus dans ses rangs ! Certes, certains d'entre nous ne brillent pas par leur intelligence, mais nous partageons tous les mêmes idées et sommes dévoués à la cause. Cependant, je ne parvient pas à comprendre comment cet horrible geignard amoureux des Moldus a pu en tuer douze. Peut-être n'est-il pas si inutile, en fait…

Toujours est-il que sa médiocre compagnie serait préférable à ce vide atroce. Ma propre faiblesse me fait honte mais c'est ainsi. C'est le genre de chose dont on ne fait pas grand cas, jusqu'à en être privé. Moi, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, ais toujours été une femme forte, indépendante. J'ai toujours aimé me dire que je n'avais besoin de personne mais, en voilà la preuve, même les meilleurs peuvent se tromper. Incontestablement, je souffre de la solitude. Mon mal-être en est devenu physique et j'ai constamment un vide au creux de l'estomac, mais, peut-être est-ce dû à la malnutrition.

Dans mes moments de désespoir les plus noirs, je me remémore les grandes fêtes organisées au Manoir. Je me remémore tous les yeux rivés sur nous. Nous, les héritières de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Black, joyaux de l'élite des Sang Purs. Je me remémore un temps de jeux, d'insouciance, d'innocence… Peut-être n'ais-je jamais été vraiment innocente, en fait, mais j'étais une enfant alors et mes idéaux n'avaient pas le même impact. Je me remémore Narcissa, ma sœur cadette, qui aimait tant ces fêtes. Elle dansait avec la grâce d'un ange, ses longs cheveux blonds volant derrière elle. Parfois, nous tournions sur nous-même jusqu'à en avoir le tournis, riant comme des folles, et Andromeda, l'aînée, nous réprimandaient gentiment, en nous disant qu'une telle attitude en société était indigne des Black. L'ironie du sort a voulu que ce soit elle, finalement, qui adopte une attitude indigne d'une Black en s'enfuyant de la maison avec un Sang-de-Bourbe… Mais elle est ma sœur, et à l'époque je l'aimais. Oui, parfois ce temps où mes sœurs et moi n'étions que des enfants, sans l'ombre de la traîtrise et de la mort planant au-dessus de nos têtes, me manque…

Et pourquoi nier l'évidence ? J'ai toujours aimé être au centre de l'attention. Je l'ai été toute ma vie et ce changement brutal m'a prise par surprise. Je n'ai jamais aimé le changement. Pourquoi changer les choses, lorsqu'elles sont si _justes, _si_ logiques _? Les gens me disent marginale, et je suppose, que d'une certaine façon, je le suis. Je n'ai jamais prêté attention à l'opinion générale, je me suis simplement efforcée d'agir selon ce que je pensais être juste. Mais je suis, en vérité, très conservatrice. Je n'ai jamais remis en cause les traditions qui font de ma famille ce qu'elle est depuis des siècles. J'ai fait un mariage respectable avec un homme de mon rang. Pas comme mon idiote de sœur. Mais jamais je n'aurais jamais épousé Rodolphus si je ne l'avais pas tant aimé. Oui, nous nous sommes aimés et souvent je me demande ce qui nous serait arrivé si nous n'avions pas atterri ici… Je n'ai aucun regrets, non ! Je suis ici par loyauté, par dévotion pour mon Maître, et le servir à toujours été ma priorité. Mais en cette nuit d'Halloween la marque sur mon bras s'est éteinte et j'ai peur que quelque chose de terrible lui soit arrivé. Sept ans, déjà, et toujours aucun signe de mon Maître. Je ne peux pourtant pas croire qu'il est mort. Lui, le plus grand sorcier du monde, vaincu par un enfant de 1 an ! Quelle absurdité ! Non, il reviendra, j'en suis sûre, et alors nous nous enfuirons de cet endroit et le rejoindrons.

Cet endroit est lugubre, il sent la mort à plein nez et les Détraqueurs flottant dans les couloirs lui donne un aspect fantomatique. C'est comme si nous étions coupés du monde réel, comme si nous étions dans un autre monde, un monde sombre où tout espoir semble impossible. Les Détraqueurs nous volent toutes nos pensées heureuses et nous laissent vides, insensibles et, au bout d'un certain temps, la mort semble être, inévitablement, la solution la plus attrayante. La plupart des gens deviennent fous, ici. Les cris de désespoir déchirent perpétuellement la nuit et ce son qui m'était si doux me fait désormais frissonner. Il m'est arrivé quelque fois de souhaiter la mort moi-même, tant le film des plus horribles moments de ma vie passant et repassant dans mon esprit m'était insupportable. Mais le parchemin et l'encre que je demande régulièrement aux gardes de la prison m'aident énormément. Il me permet au moins de garder la notion du temps, même si l'idée que je suis enfermée ici depuis exactement sept années, une semaine et quatre jours est loin d'être réconfortante. Mais surtout, je me suis appliquée à mettre par écrit tous mes meilleurs souvenirs, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne et c'est en les relisant régulièrement que j'arrive à conserver le peu d'équilibre mental qu'il me reste.

Je ne sais pourquoi les gardiens ont cédé à ma requête. Peut-être ont ils reconnu en moi une semblable. Je suis comme eux une sombre créature. J'aime infliger souffrance, j'aime donner la mort. Peut-être ont-ils vu mon âme, peut-être y ont-ils vu que les heureux souvenirs y sont rares, et que nombre d'entre eux sont associés à la souffrance et à la mort. Qu'elle qu'en soit la raison, chaque jour je remercie le Ciel qu'ils m'aient accordé cette simple faveur, car cette pile de papiers est mon bien le plus précieux. Comme c'est étrange. Il fut un temps où je possédais tout ce dont je pouvais rêver, et désormais ma vie ne tourne qu'autour de ces souvenirs écrits d'une main tremblante sur de vieux parchemins craquelés.

Et sur ces pages, un nom revient sans cesse. _Cassandra_. Parfois, quand je me remémore tout ce que nous avons accompli ensemble, je regrette tout le mal que je lui ai fait. Mais elle était mon amie, peut être la vraie seule amie que j'ai jamais eue en dehors de notre famille. Je lui faisais confiance comme je faisais confiance à mes sœurs. Mais ils m'ont trahie. Sirius. Andromeda. Cassandra. Je les déteste, je les déteste tous ! Et un jour, je sortirais d'ici, et je me vengerais.


End file.
